The GIA Core provides expertise, services, and research collaborations to enable PRI researchers to incorporate geographic information into their research in creative, state-of-the-art ways. The GIA Core specializes in spatial statistics, advanced spatial analysis, exploratory spatial data analysis (ESDA), and customized programming for Geographic Information Systems (GIS) and spatial analysis. Its services support the collection of intensive longitudinal geospatial data, the building of contextual and ecological databases, and mapping (including web mapping), as well as geospatial data acquisition, archiving and management. The overarching goal ofthe core is to provide sound advice and ready access to trained personnel, data and software resources in order to facilitate innovative research that incorporates a spatial perspective.